James Takes The Stage/Transcript
calls Joey. JAMES: Hey Joey? JOEY: Yeah? JAMES: How come the FFUB does nothing but torture the city? I thought the government of the nation sent them out to eradicate the crime, not cause trouble. JOEY: Maybe that’s what they’re doing. The FFUB was sent when the government found out a guy with POWERS was on the rise. They are suspicious that if YOU have superpowers, and Erik had superpowers, then who knows how many other people have superpowers? JAMES: That’s why they’re taking out civilians in the city: they think they may have powers. But that’s not the case! Only Erik and I got powers since we were so close to the blast! JOEY: Well they don’t know that! I think we just uncovered the real plan. I think it’s time we let the world know what really happened, and let the secrets all go. JAMES: So, what? You want me to hold a... press conference or something? JOEY: Hey you know what you should do? Like, hold a press conference or something. JAMES: Um...... yeah that’s a great idea! Good thinking Joey. JOEY: Praise the master, baby! Alright, well I’m out, gotta go get some more brewskis. JAMES: No wait wait wait! Don’t go yet. Where am I gonna hold this press conference? And you should be there too. JOEY: Well don’t tell anyone but, some FFUB soldiers are taking some civilians hostage outside my building again, and I overheard them talking about a press conference they were gonna hold, today. JAMES: Yeah? When? And where? JOEY: I think at Melody Park, later on today. They’ve got the podium and stage and everything all set up. JAMES: Perfect. I’ll just intercept all the FFUB convoys before the speech so they never arrive there. Then I’ll take the stage and expose the truth to the world. JOEY: Sounds like a plan, I’ll be there. But I’ll go get my brewskis first. That's beer for you scrubs out there who don't know. Then, when I get them, I’ll be finished before it starts. the player must take out four different convoys of FFUB soldiers around the city, heading toward Melody Park. Each convoy is an [[FFUB Armored Personnel Carriers|FFUB APC] holding about 10 soldiers. Once all the convoys are taken out the player must head to Melody Park, where everything is all set. The sun is setting now, creating a nice pink-orange look to the sky, with gray clouds. There are hundreds of people standing in the crowd, waiting for the press conference to begin. But instead, James runs up there, grabs the podium, and begins speaking. The cutscene begins.] JAMES: Hello, everybody. Citizens of Interface City. I am, James Derettas. “The Hero”. he says this people walking on the street turn around. Cars stop, and people get out. As James is talking, more and more people are coming to hear this. Soon the news crew arrives. JAMES: Now, I know that this was supposed to be an FFUB conference. I can, tell by the, very large yellow FFUB banner hanging. And posters all around. Wow the FFUB really outdid themselves. crowd laughs. James continues speaking. JAMES: But, at any rate, the reason that I stand here today, before this city, this nation, is because of one reason: letting all secrets go. James says that, he scans the crowd for Joey and he immediately spots him. He winks at him, and Joey winks back. JAMES: Ok. So, let’s start with that fateful day: The BioLynk Incident. I was just an ordinary scientist working there. Erik Baying was also working there. He was my lab partner. HE had been the one working on an experiment, perfecting it for years. But that day it exploded, that was that explosion. And THAT gave me and him powers. PERSON 1: Then where’s Erik? Why aren’t there two superheroes protecting this city? JAMES: Because. Erik had evil intentions when he made this experiment. And evil, never succeeds. It ALWAYS fails. I had developed superpowers because of THIS man, and I CHOSE to use them for good. And Erik, well he… he went missing, after that. But then we found him later on: dead. The FFUB, had killed him. He was gone. PERSON 2: So where is he then? ERIK (HALLUCINATION): Right here. exclaims from this. Some people in the crowd laugh, but most don’t. PERSON 3: What was that? PERSON 4: I don't know. PERSON 5: Did he have a relapse or something? PERSON 6: Maybe it’s his powers? A side effect? limps off the stage, weakened. The crowd claps because of his speech but people are rushing over to him, providing their assistance. PERSON 8: James are you OK? What happened? PERSON 8: I’m a doctor, I have a first aid kit. PERSON 9: James, what’s going on? I can help. is lying on the floor now. His eyes are turning the light blue aura color of his powers, and glowing. The veins in his body are popping out, glowing, and are blue. James is screaming in pain and all of a sudden, lets out an extreme aura blast, the same one he did at the train station when he thought Joey was dead (Chapter II, Mission 20). Everyone around gets blasted back and dies, and there is now a massive crater in the ground where James was. But he’s not there anymore. else is still alive is running away, out of the park and back into the city, screaming and running in peril. All of a sudden, fighter jets come out of nowhere and unleash hell on the crowd, rapid-firing at them, shooting missiles and blowing up the park and collapsing trees. But James, is gone. And with that, the screen fades out to black. When the screen comes back, a close up of James is shown. James is lying unconscious on a rooftop of an apartment building but is slowly waking up. All of a sudden, just as he’s about to wake up, the rooftop caves in and collapses and James falls to the floor below, waking up. Down there, we see two legs standing there but the rest of the body is unknown. camera pans up to see a weak James looking at? Yup, you guessed it. Erik. Erik’s face is damaged, with cuts, bruises, scars and openings. One of his eyes is also glass. He has a device attached to his arm, with tubes visible. Blue-ish liquid is flowing through it, which is the same color as James’ aura energy. JAMES: You suck. grabs James’ downed body and picks him up. James looks terrified and Erik basically has steam coming out of his ears and nose (not literally). He throws James across the room and through a file cabinet, which collapses and James is down. But with this, James, with all his might, gets up and is standing up, facing Erik. He stumbles a few times, but he’s OK. All of a sudden, James hears a lady scream HELP! JAMES: Who is that, Erik? You got HOSTAGES?! ERIK: DON’T YELL AT ME!! punches James in the face and James goes right through the wall and into the next room. In this room we can see Melanie, Joey’s girlfriend, locked in a cage. MELANIE: HELP!! THIS GUY, MAN! JAMES: My God. Melanie. Does Joey know about this? ERIK: I don't know. But that isn’t necessary. This FFUB? Gone. They don’t stand a CHANCE against me. See, what have you been doing this whole time? You claim you’re a hero protecting this city, but I don’t see a change. In fact, there are more FFUB around than ever before. JAMES: Well I stopped their leader. And the Ululators. That's more than enough to make me a hero. ERIK: The Ululators are finished, their legacy is done. Their leader is gone too, and they collapsed. But the FFUB’s leader is gone and THEY’RE still at it. See, the Ululators were weak, and dependent on their leader. When you killed Travis, they scurried and disbanded like a bunch of troubled mice. But the FFUB? They got the government on their side. That’s the best leader there is, better than X27. JAMES: But they had you locked up. You were dead. ERIK: I was not dead. It may have looked that way, but that sure wasn’t the case. They thought keeping me locked up in a FISH tank was gonna kill me? They had me hooked up to MACHINES in there. They didn’t know, but they were making me stronger. JAMES: No. ERIK: You better believe it. Why do you think I spent six years on all this? I knew this was gonna happen. I had to train, and prepare for such an event. This nation overreacts. And that levitation thing that happened in the city, and that invisible blast that knocked you back? That was just a signal that my transformation was done. JAMES: No. ERIK: I have become evil itself. JAMES: NO!!!!!! that, Erik vanishes in a giant ball of aura energy that causes temporary blindness. When it wears off, Erik is gone. JAMES: NO! He got away. MELANIE: JAMES! Help me walks over to the cage and rips off the door with his hands. Melanie runs out and hugs James. JAMES: Did Joey know about this? MELANIE: Yeah, he was so nervous! He said he wants him to pay for this. JAMES: Don’t worry, Melanie. I WILL make him pay. that, the screen fades out to black and James respawns on the sidewalk outside. The mission has ended. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)